wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alamir the Horse Trader
Loads 04-05-2016 an ornately inked tattoo a supple tunic of finely linked chain a dark green cape a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves a wickedly scythed longsword a wide leather belt a soft leather pouch a pair of tight soft leather pants a pair of low-heeled leather boots pouch (carried) : a crystal lightstick a pewter key On ground: a glass of apple cider 04-06-2016 an ornately inked tattoo a pendant of crimson-flecked quartz a supple tunic of finely linked chain an embroidered red cape a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves a jagged edged warsword a wide leather belt a soft leather pouch a pair of tight soft leather pants a pair of low-heeled leather boots pouch (carried) : a crystal lightstick a pewter key On ground: 4 a glass of apple cider 04-07-2016 an ornately inked tattoo a pendant of crimson-flecked quartz a supple tunic of finely linked chain a dark green cape a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves a sharp, red stone dagger a wide leather belt a soft leather pouch a pair of tight soft leather pants a pair of low-heeled leather boots pouch (carried) : a crystal lightstick a pewter key On ground: 2 a glass of apple cider 04-09-2017 Kendall gets a pair of low-heeled leather boots from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets a pair of tight soft leather pants from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets a soft leather pouch from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets a wide leather belt from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets an ivory and gold-hilted longsword from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets a set of chainmail sleeves from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets a supple tunic of finely linked chain from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets a pendant of crimson-flecked quartz from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets an ornately inked tattoo from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. Kendall gets a crystal lightstick from a soft leather pouch. Kendall gets a pewter key from a soft leather pouch. Kendall gets a glass of apple cider. Kendall gets a glass of apple cider. Kendall gets a glass of apple cider. Kendall gets a glass of apple cider. Russ3Z (talk) 19:15, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Cider Loads I see you've got 3 recent hits, but I'm not seeing any cider loads yet. Have they not been loading at all, or have you just not included the contents of the room 1n in this? Russ3Z (talk) 13:55, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, yes there has been cider each time, I just hadn't listed it as part of the mob load. The main article mentions that cider appears to be a progressive load based on time since boot, and that looks like it's true. + just added cider info from my logs Nivwot (talk) 14:00, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks, I figured it might have been that. Still, it's good to add it to the loading templates so that the cider page will actually show the load correctly. ::I'm not sure how you'd want to do it, but maybe a good way is to list it like a normal mob's load, do a Retool line to show 0-4 before it or something, with the Slot showing something like "On ground 1n of Smob" or wherever it is. ::I can't recall if the ciders load in a chest, but I am inclined to think not. Technically that really makes it a ground load for that zone if that's so, but given the circumstances required to actually get to it, it's probably more appropriate to consider it a mob load. Let me know what you think. Russ3Z (talk) 14:10, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Oops nvm, just saw where you already added it. Thanks for keeping on top of things! Russ3Z (talk) 14:10, April 7, 2016 (UTC)